


birthday kiss

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Kasamatsu being a dork, M/M, SASO2017, Sort of birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: Yukio decides that sulking is the best way to spend his birthday.





	birthday kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Kasamatsu in the izakaya with an empty glass._

Yukio didn’t usually drink this much – not on a week day and even less all by himself. It’s just that this bar he passed every day suddenly seemed so attractive and his day had been so bad and he was _so tired_.

Thus, he somehow ended up ordering 5 different dishes and too much alcohol for someone who wouldn’t be having any company for the rest of the night. Better this way, he thinks as he turns his empty glass in his hands in a corner of the small _izakaya_. At least he could be miserable without worrying anyone.

Or so he thought.

“Aren’t you drinking a bit too much for someone who’s always so responsible?” Shouichi takes a seat beside him and orders a glass of water and the bill, not even acknowledging Yukio’s bewildered and drunken stare and his yelp of surprise.

“What are you doing? I’m still not finished with this.” He raises his empty glass and stares at it for a moment, before blushing slightly at Shouichi’s snicker, letting him take it from his hand and put it back on the counter.

“Yeah right, whatever you say. Now drink this water and clear your head a bit before we head out, okay?” Shouichi is already taking out his wallet with a smile before Yukio has time to process the fact that _he’s actually paying for him_.

“Why are you doing this, I can pay for myself you know!” Yukio grabs the glass of water and downs it in one gulp, resting his chin in one hand and making no effort to take out his own wallet or stand up anytime soon.

Shouichi is still smiling when he says “You’re pretty cruel leaving me all alone at home waiting for you on your own birthday, Yukio. I know I didn’t have time to give you a birthday kiss this morning but I didn’t forget about it.”

Yukio feels himself blush for the second time that night, not really looking Shouichi in the eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know anything about a birthday, I don’t even know you. I live by myself, I don’t need a ‘birthday kiss’.”

This time Shouichi actually laughs out loud and let’s Yukio lean his head on his shoulder. “You’re really cute when you get drunk and forget about you own boyfriend. Are you done with sulking or do I have to sit here for a few more minutes embarrassing myself in front of all these people?”

Yukio hides his face in the crook of Shouichi’s neck and mumbles “I still I want my birthday kiss…”

Shouichi smiles and puts an arm around Yukio, pulling him closer and kissing the top if his head. “Happy birthday Yukio.”

 


End file.
